third time's the charm
by absolutefaith
Summary: "We love each other and we are ready to love this kid that we want to have. I think that's enough, don't you?" "Yeah, I do." - Happy and Toby discuss the idea of having a baby.


_This was supposed to be on the alphabet collection, as B - Baby. I'm struggling with that letter._

 _But then, I read it again and I didn't like it as that letter, so I'm posting as this one shot. Based on episode 4 of the fourth season._

 _If you have any suggestions, please say it to me!_

 _I didn't review this, so I apologize for any mistakes._

 _I don't own Scorpion *sighs*_

* * *

Toby watches his wife from his station.

She had been cranky, lately. It's been two days that she doesn't look him in the eye and everytime he tries to ask her about it, she snaps at him.

Sure, she always does. But it's different this time. He knows people and he knows her. He can tell the difference.

At first, he thought that she was moody because she got pregnant, but he dismissed this hypothesis because she didn't give any other sign confirming his theory.

Besides, she would've told him if that was the case.

Right?

As he moves to talk to her about it, Cabe enters the garage with an urgent look on his face, so he puts it aside, for now.

 **X**

Almost three days later, they are finally going home after the tough case. It involved a missing child and everybody was on the verge of breaking.

In the end, it turned out okay.

Happy turns off the engine after she parked the car and, before exiting the vehicle, Toby glances at his wife, only to find her holding the wheel with a frown on her face.

"Sugarplum?"

She swallows before saying, in a quiet voice. "The world is a dangerous place for a child."

He nods but decides against saying anything. She's like Walter, in this aspect. She needs to sort through her thoughts and feelings and the best course of action is to let them take the lead of the conversation.

"Not only is it dangerous, but we are not exactly what people would call parent material." She says, releasing the wheel and resting her hands on her lap. "I have anger issues and you are a condescending jerk."

He doesn't take offense in that because he knows that she didn't mean it like that.

"How are we supposed to take care of a child being like this, livingthe life that we do?"

She still not looking at him, so he puts his hand on her shoulder, to offer some sort of comfort. "Is this about us having a child?"

The behaviorist knows that it is, but he wants her to acknowledge and admit it to him.

After what it seems like forever, she says in a quiet voice. "My period is late, so five days ago I decided to take a test." His heart skips a beat at that, but he doesn't let it show. "I bought three tests, just to be sure."

"And?" He asks in a plain voice, not letting anything show.

"One of them was positive and the other was negative."

He nods as she looks outside the window. "And the third?"

"I never did it." She looks at him and he can see the hopelessness in her eyes. He needs to hold the urge to hug her. "I wanted to do it, to surprise you, but I was afraid that it would turn out to be negative. Then the case happened..."

"...and you started to question if it is a good idea for us to have a baby."

He finishes for her and she nods.

Toby sighs, considering his choice of words before continuing. "The world will always be a dangerous place. For our child, for us. What we do on a daily basis is help to make it safe. We can try to rationalize it all we want but, at the end of the day, we can't avoid certain outcomes."

She gives him a humorless laugh. "You were supposed to reassure me."

"That's the thing, Happy," he moves his hand and is now squeezing one of hers, "I can't reassure what I don't know. Anything can happen and sometimes, even we, a bunch of geniuses can't avoid the inevitable."

He squeezes her hand again. "What we can do is our best to ensure the best outcome possible."

She nods, understating his point.

"We can't put our life on hold because of the adversities."

"Exactly." He grins at her and he can feel the tension leaving her body. "And as for us being the ideal parents? Paige is not a genius and she had her son without any sort of backup, without a job, anything. For the conventional parents, she wasn't fit for the job and look how that turned out."

Happy smiles as she thinks about the little boy that captured everyone's heart.

"We love each other and we are ready to love this kid that we want to have. I think that's enough, don't you?"

"Yeah," she squeezes his hand, a warm smile on her face, "I do."

 **X**

After their conversation, Toby asked her if she wanted to do the third test, to be sure.

She said yes and now they are waiting for the result.

"You know that this result won't change anything, right?" Toby asks her, fidgeting on his place at the end of the bed.

"Of course it will, dumbass." She replies, looking at her cellphone.

He grins as he sees that she is back. She stands up and goes to the bathroom.

She leaves the bathroom with a poker look on her face and he needs to contain his frustration at not being able to read her face.

Why when it matters the most he can't do the one thing that he's good at?

"So?"

She looks at the stick again and he feels his heart jumping out of his chest when a timid smile appears on her face.

"We're going to have a baby."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
